


Why Me

by Supernatural_Jazz



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Jazz/pseuds/Supernatural_Jazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic request: I would love to see something having to do with From Dusk till Dawn where Seth has to deal with a hormonal grief stricken teenager. I think it would be funny. Poor guy would be terrified! -Jackie</p><p> </p><p>Seth is left alone with Kate while Ritchie is dragging Jacob and Scott around Mexico! Kate has a breakdown caused by her monthly cycle and Seth has to figure out how to make it better!</p><p>(No Spoilers I promise!!!! I do not own any of these characters or show)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic so I am sorry it may not be the best but I will get better I promise <3
> 
> And I'm sorry this doesn't 100% fit there personality from the show but I kinda got carried away woh the story itself haha

"SETH" Kate's voice boomed from her bedroom upstairs, which startled Seth who was drinking a beer and watching TV in the living room. Seth jumped and mumbled to himself making his way up the stairs "this better be important, you just made me waste a good be.." Seth was cut off from the scene that layed in front of him.

A crying red faced Kate on her floor, broken cups and all scattered from where she sat. "I can't do this" she wailed throwing another item this time at her full length mirror. 

The sight alone made Seth's brain scream "run this is a female problem" but the look on Kate's face pulled him closer and finally sitting next to her on the floor.

"I'm scared to ask... But why so upset?" Seth held up his hands ready for whatever was about to happen, and was surprised when she hugged him around his waist and cried harder. 

"None of my clothes fit me right now, I'm on my period, and I have date soon and this is a disaster" Kate wailed and hugged Seth tighter.

Seth felt scared... He rather have his hallucinating phyco brother back and deal with that.  
"Cancel the date?..." Seth regret the words as soon as they came out of his mouth,  
"Are. You. Insane" Kate gritted out glaring at Seth. "I have been waiting for this date since the dawn of time"  
"Sorry, sorry... Just asking" Seth said smirking with his hands up in surrender. "Well since your not dying I'm going back down stairs to finish my beer".

An hour later Seth hear more banging and screams from Kate's room, scares to approach he kept his position on the couch downstairs. Eventually the screaming and crashing made its way downstairs and Seth was ready to run out the door.  
" HE CANCELED ON ME" Kate wailed from the kitchen. "HE USED ME TO GET TO MY FRIEND".  
Seth had no idea how to handle this. Hormonal angry teen girls were not on his list of evil things to deal with, his brother on the other hand...  
" I'm... Sorry Kate" Seth called from the living room scared that his words have upset her more. "WHY AM I NOG GOOD ENOUGH FOR ANY ONE" She continued to wail.  
God help him, Seth was scared that he may end up dead before every one got home... Seth was scared, scared of a teenage girl and he wasn't afraid to admit that.

Seth continued listening to Kate's breakdown in the kitchen, soon he grabbed his keys and started to sneak out the front door. But he was caught.  
"You. You are not leaving now when I need to vent" Kate growled. Seth would never understand women emotions. "I was just going to get you Ice Cream, I heard women like that" Seth was trying really hard to escape from this "if you don't come back with Rocky Road so help me Seth" Kate left the threat opened. 

As soon as Seth hopped into his Black Camero, he was speeding down the road, he was terrified to disobey Kate and was hoping the others would return soon.

 

 

I am so sorry if this wasn't what you pictured and I will totally rewrite it if you want somwthing different!!! Please Review <3


End file.
